Fangs Gleaming in the Sunlight
by Vine Sliver
Summary: “You don’t think I’m tortured and intelligent?” A drabble challenge about our favorite non sparkling vampire, Simon Lewis. Frankly this section needs more stories about Simon. Read and don't forget to review when you're done!


"**You don't think I'm tortured and intelligent?"**

**Challenge:** Pick a character, paring, or fandom you like. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have this time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! Do ten of these, and then post them.

**I've decided to try my hand at writing drabbles, a bunch of bite sized fan fics. (I'm full of puns) For this challenge I will be focusing on Simon Lewis from the Mortal Instruments Trilogy. Simon is my favorite character. He's just so funny and I can really relate with him, except for the whole vampirism thing. I hope I don't do to badly I found this challenge off of one of Yorusoi's stories (by the way that is Yoruichi and Soi Fon are one of my favorite pairings in Bleach). Please read and hopefully give me some feedback on what you like and don't like.**

**Until the day I die (That's pretty ironic)**

Simon wasn't going to die anytime soon, if ever. He was a vampire. They're kind of hard to kill. Of course there was also the mark of Cain on his forehead. I someone killed him; Simon would take them with him. It was like Destiny Bond from pokemon. But if Simon had to ever die for someone it would be for Clary. Clary meant so much to him. He didn't have a chance with her. She was in love with Jace who wasn't incidentally her brother. Although blood didn't really flow through his body he would spill it for Clary. Simon walked along and kicked rock along the paved the streets of Alicante. Sometimes he even resented or hated Clary for putting him through all of this. He gave up so much for her, including his life, sort of.

**Me against the world (I picture a fight scene. This song screams action!)**

Simon ran forward and sprang onto the demon and sank his fangs into it. The taste was bitter and reminded him of something from before. Simon was shaken out of his thoughts as the demon swirled around and slammed into the ground. Simon groaned. If he wasn't a vampire, that would have definitely have killed him. He was fed up with everyone always putting him down especially this demon. Jace and all the other Shadowhunters looked down on him for being a downworlder. It was the same thing when he was a mundane. It was him against the world. The demon charged forward, its jaws snapping and venom spurting. Simon quickly moved to the right and leapt up. He came down with a strong kick that leveled it into the ground and left a crater.

**Be My Escape. (I can do an easy book tie in)**

Simon lied in his cell in the Gard of Alicante. The seal of Solomon and the Star of David were etched into the bars and would burn him if he tried to get out. He had to get out. The inquisitor was just going to keep starving him until he confessed to a lie. Simon would have to endure. If Jace were to get hurt, Clary would get hurt. He would do anything in his power to prevent that. Simon banged his fist against the cold, grey stonewalls. Maybe he should be a prisoner. Simon lost his humanity. He could be a danger to everyone else. He never mentioned it but Simon was truly afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself. If he were ever to hurt someone… Sunlight came threw the cell window and onto his hand. That was the whole problem. Why couldn't he ever be normal, even in vampire terms?

**Crazy for this girl (This is an easy one!)**

Clary was always special to Simon, from the moment he first met her. She had always been there for him. She was the shoulder he cried on when his dad died of a heart attack. Simon was crazy for her and Clary didn't even have a clue about it. For crying out loud, everyone in the school and their mother knew about it! Simon wondered if Clary secretly knew his feelings. Maybe she didn't mention it to spare his feelings. The hell with it! He was going to do it. Simon was going to tell her. He bottled down all of his fears and put in the back of his mind. They banged and tried to escape. Simon checked his watch. It was almost time to meet Clary. He was going to tell Clary how he felt at Pandemonium tonight. Nothing could go wrong. Simon picked up his coat and walked his door with a nervous smile on his face.

**All Black (Very suiting, this should be Simon's theme song)**

It took some use to becoming a vampire. There were a lot of things to cope with and accept. Like never being able to go outside again, eat normal food, breathe because you need to, or have your heart beat. Simon's mother was religious and always told him to go to Temple. That was kind of impossible now. He was one of the damned now. It was impossible for him to say "God." Simon would probably melt if he ever tried to enter a synagogue. The only one he could relate to was Maia. Sure, she was werewolf, a mortal enemy of vampire, but she knew what it was like to be normal and then all of a sudden change into a monster. Simon remembered what it was like to be alive. Why didn't he treasure each breath and each beat of his heart? At least now he could hold his own in a fight and finally help protect Clary. The sun finally set. Simon could go out now. Simon hopped out of his window to go and meet Clary. He was wearing all black.

**Sadie Hawkins Dance (I like this song, the guy gets the beautiful girl)**

Simon paced up and down his room nervously. It was no big deal. Why was he so nervous? He just happened to be going to the 9th grade dance with Clary as _friends. _The keywords were just friends. Simon was actually surprised when Clary asked him. Of course it was a Sadie Hawkins dance but Simon was still surprised that she chose to go with him. Clary could have probably had her choice of any guy to go with. Simon looked down at his bed and saw what he was going to wear. A sweater with khaki pants. "I'm going to look like so such a big nerd. Simon smoothed his hair back and went to answer the door.

**Hero (I think that Simon is the underdog in these books and isn't appreciated enough)**

Simon was never what you would call a hero. He used to be the opposite, a geek with glasses who was hopelessly in love with his best friend. Simon was just as surprised when he looked down and saw the little girl clutched in his arms. A car had crashed against a lamppost where the girl was standing moments ago. Having the speed and agility of a vampire did come in handy. Simon looked down at the terrified girl. "You okay kid?" Simon asked softly. The girl nodded quietly.

"You're cold," she spoke up. Simon laughed.

"It's sort of a medical condition. C'mon, let's go find your mom." Simon picked the girl up and walked down the street.

**First Date (Simon would be as nervous as the guy in this song)**

Simon pulled up at the institute in his car. If vampires could sweat, he would. He was here to pick up Isabelle, for a date. Their first date as a matter of fact. The door opened and Isabelle came out. She looked amazing. She wore her hair up in a bun and her dress was made of silk and hugged her every curve. Simon's heart would have been pounding if it could. Isabelle opened the door and got in. She laughed at Simon's obvious nervousness. "Relax Simon. It's just a date. Let's just try to make it last forever." Isabelle leaned over and gave Simon a kiss on the cheek. If it were possible for a vampire to blush, Simon just did.

"Alright," he mumbled.

**Shut Up (Simon always seemed to be put down by everyone in this book with the exception of Clary. He's had enough!**

"Shut up!" Jace looked at Simon with a look of surprise on his face.

"What did you say vampire?"

"I said shut up! You don't know everything Jace; it's all a big lie. You're not that special. The world doesn't revolve around you. Shove off. I'm sick and tired of you bringing me down! Don't tell me who I should be or how I should act." For once Jace was quiet. It was the first time that Simon had ever seen him be quiet. Simon opened the door and walked out of the room. Jace looked afterward him with a strange look in his eyes. Was it respect?

**How to Save a life (Simon is always going to be there for Clary and be her rock)**

"C'mon Clary, we have to talk." Clary crossed her arms and looked out the window. Simon sighed and scratched his head. He had no idea what to say. He wished he knew the right words to say to her, to make everything alright. Simon decided to try again. Simon sat down and took Clary's hands into his. "Clary, about Jace-"

"I don't want to talk about it Simon!" Clary yelled at him.

"Clary, I have some idea what you're going through." Clary laughed bitterly.

"No you don't, you didn't just find out the guy that you… is your brother." Simon shook his head.

"No, but I do know what's it's like to be hurt by someone you love. I'm not leaving you Clary, not even if I have to stay up all night. You can't get rid of me." Clary looked at him for a long moment, then got up and hugged Simon tightly.

"Thank you Simon," Clary murmured.

"No problem," Simon said as he stroked her hair gently.

**That's all I have. Please read and review and tell me what you think about it. Some of it might have been good and some of it not so good. You be the judge.**


End file.
